


Long Journey

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [48]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Immortality, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ikki's longest journey is the one back from his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Journey

The longest journey of his life is the one back from his grave.

 

It's not quite the journey that makes it long, precisely. But being buried beneath a mountain of dirt does present some time to think or not think and certainly to grow angry, and then to grow resigned and aware. At some point during the climb out of the filthy little grave he's got, he determines the first thing he's going to do is cherish the air, and then he's going to cherish water, and take a bath that aught to last a week or so.

 

It doesn't happen. He breaks free of soil and pebbles to see a splint and twine marker, and that blasted frozen chicken's cross and beaded string. The desire to light the whole thing on fire is ridiculous.

 

He leaves the marker. He takes the rosary though, slips it on his neck and feels his heart twist wickedly, somehow torn with the idea he's wearing the only thing that saved the blond's life in the first place.

 

But it's the only thing anyone's ever given to him, and even though he's sure it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't of died, it's still there. The meaning hasn't vanished.

 

Then he feels or hears or senses his brother call out to him, and saving his brother overrides any debate to kill the blizzard brat or let him live.


End file.
